In general, power controlled heating devices, such as e.g. seat-heater (SH) devices, require electronic control units in order to establish a set of well-defined heating power levels. In such cases heating control is either done directly via thermostat elements in the supply circuit of the actual heating element or by using a pulsing electronics which regulates the mean heater current by varying the relative ON/OFF time interval of the power supply.